


Źle czy dobrze, okaże się później

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Scenka z Aretuzy, szkolne lata Rity.





	

Arcymistrzyni Tissaia de Vries z niejaką konsternacją patrzyła na dzieło odpytywanej adeptki. Dziewczyna wyczarowała portal, zgodnie z poleceniem, ale sposób, w jaki tego dokonała, w żaden sposób nie odpowiadał oczekiwaniom Tissai. Czar był szybki, rzucony z wykorzystaniem minimum mocy, ale przy tym niestaranny, a jak na gust arcymistrzyni wręcz niechlujny. Przede wszystkim jednak zaklęcie było nowomodne. W zasadzie wciąż w fazie prób.  
\- Co to twoim zdaniem jest? - zapytała Tissaia.  
\- Portal wyczarowany metodą Fredegara z Rinde - odparła adeptka Margarita Laux-Antille, wyraźnie dumna z rezultatu. - Przeczytałam o niej w najnowszym Almanachu z Ban Ard i postanowiłam użyć. Nie powiedziała pani, jak mam czarować - zastrzegła natychmiast.  
\- Tego nie ma w programie - chłodno zauważyła arcymistrzyni. - Jesteś pewna, że postąpiłaś właściwie?  
\- Musiałam spróbować. Sama pani mówiła, że czarodziejka powinna działać zdecydowanie. Że bardziej żałuje się zaniechania.  
Tissaia zmarszczyła brwi. Rzeczywiście wypowiedziała takie słowa, ale w innym kontekście, ta dziewczynka - na ostatnim roku uważała się już pewnie za młodą kobietę, ale w oczach arcymistrzyni ciągle była dzieckiem - nie powinna… No, nie. Nie będzie z nią teraz o tym dyskutować, w dodatku na oczach reszty grupy ćwiczeniowej.  
\- Czyli odważysz się skorzystać ze swego dzieła? - spytała.  
\- Dlaczego nie? - Margarita nie traciła animuszu. - Fredegar zapewnia, że jego metoda jest bezpieczna.  
Zdanie zabrzmiało tak, jakby adeptka zamierzała dodać coś jeszcze, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język. Tissaia domyśliła się, że musiała już wcześniej testować ten czar, oczywiście nielegalnie i bez dozoru. W pierwszym odruchu zapragnęła wydobyć z Margarity resztę informacji i ukarać ją za samowolę. Fredegar z Rinde bywał zbytnim optymistą, jego zaklęcia dość często dawały skutki uboczne, a przecież Tissaia odpowiadała za bezpieczeństwo uczennic, i gdyby Margaricie coś się stało… Zdarzało się przecież, że czarodzieje znikali w portalach na wieki wieków. Przeważyła ciekawość. Arcymistrzyni, dzieląca dobę między własną pracę badawczą i nauczanie, zwyczajnie nie miała czasu wypróbowywać pewnych rozwiązań. Poza tym teraz mogła przynajmniej asekurować ćwiczenie.  
\- Zatem wykonaj drugą część polecenia - powiedziała krótko.  
Ćwiczebny portal miał prowadzić do pracowni plastycznej, o tej porze pustej, zaś odpytywana adeptka miała udowodnić funkcjonalność portalu, przechodząc do tamtej sali i przynosząc z niej posążek, umieszczony na biurku przed zajęciami przez samą Tissaię. Margarita pewnym krokiem weszła do portalu i ma moment znikła. Po chwili stanęła w przejściu z figurką w ręku i miną triumfatorki. Krawędzie teleportu zamigotały nagle i zaczęły się rozmywać. Arcymistrzyni natychmiast rzuciła czar osłonowy. Mimo to adeptka krzyknęła, upuściła figurkę i padła na ziemię, osłaniając uszy.  
\- Pod ławki! - zakomenderowała Tissaia.  
Niemal jednocześnie zaczęła skandować zaklęcie stabilizujące. Portal nie wybuchł, zwężał się tylko i rozszerzał w nieregularnym rytmie. Nagle zaczął wsysać i wyrzucać zawartość pracowni plastycznej. Z przejścia wyfrunęły pędzle, gipsowe rzeźby i słoiczki z farbami. Zatemperowane kredki świszczały niczym pociski wystrzelone z kuszy. Tissaia mogłaby uspokoić to szaleństwo jednym krótkim czarem, ale musiała najpierw wyciągnąć Margaritę, ogłuszoną przez zdestabilizowany portal albo zbyt oszołomioną, by wydostać się o własnych siłach. Wykładowczyni osłoniła się zaklęciem, po czym wydobyła adeptkę z portalu. Potem zamknęła przejście. Na podłogę upadła sztaluga, a w zasadzie jej fragment. Zwierający się portal przeciął sztalugę na pół.  
Arcymistrzyni pochyliła się nad Margaritą. W przeciwieństwie do przyboru malarskiego, adeptka była cała. Tissaia rzuciła podstawowe czary diagnostyczne. Nie wykazały niczego niepokojącego. Margarita przestała kurczowo zasłaniać uszy i rozluźniła się.  
\- Słyszysz mnie? - spytała Tissaia. - Jak się nazywasz? Który dziś dzień?  
\- Słyszę. Margarita Laux-Antille - powiedziała słabo adeptka. - Został równy tydzień do Imbaelk.  
\- Coś cię boli? Masz zawroty głowy?  
\- Nic mi nie jest - odparła dziewczyna już pewniejszym głosem i w rzeczy samej zgramoliła się z ziemi. Ubranie miała pochlapane farbą i wyglądała na przestraszoną, ale patrzyła przytomnie.  
\- Lepiej usiądź - poradziła Tissaia de Vries, otrzepując własną suknię i układając jej fałdy w należyty sposób. - Przekonałaś się, że źle zrobiłaś.  
\- Dostanę niedostateczny? - spytała Margarita, nagle znów pełna energii.  
\- Należy ci się - przyznała bezlitośnie Tissaia. - W magii liczy się rezultat, a efekt twoich działań okazał się wybitnie niezadowalający. Miałaś wyczarować działający portal, zamiast tego narobiłaś zamieszania. Mimo wszystko postanowiłam potraktować to jako eksperyment i nie stawiać ci żadnego stopnia. Za tydzień odpytam cię ze standardowych zaklęć.  
\- Ale dlaczego to nie wyszło? Przecież ostatnio… - Margarita umilkła, zorientowawszy się, że właśnie przyznaje się do złamania regulaminu.  
\- Ostatnio się udało - dokończyła arcymistrzyni. - Cóż, zaklęcie Fredegara ciągle jest w fazie prób. Czasami zawodzi. Jeszcze nie wiadomo, czy zostanie zarejestrowane, nie wspominając o dodaniu go do programu nauczania. Będziesz miała okazję dowiedzieć się więcej o procedurze testowania i rejestrowania czarów. Przygotujesz referat, ostateczny termin za dwa tygodnie, długości co najmniej pięciu stron, z przykładami trzech czarów zarejestrowanych i tyluż odrzuconych, ze szczegółowym opisem przyczyn odmowy. Skoro tak bardzo interesujesz się nowinkami, że sama wypróbowujesz je bez zezwolenia, będzie to dla ciebie wielce pouczające.  
Skarcona Margarita siedziała na krześle, naburmuszona. Reszta adeptek gapiła się na nią jak stado sępów. Tissaia nie musiała czytać ich myśli, wystarczyło, że spojrzała dziewczynom w oczy. Aż nadto wyrażały satysfakcję z upadku nazbyt ambitnej koleżanki. Zachciało się jej lektur ponad program i eksperymentów, teraz dostała za swoje. Już ona im pokaże.  
\- Dlaczego siedzicie jak zangwebarskie mumie? Nie widzicie tego bałaganu? Natychmiast bierzcie się za porządki. Zbierzcie przybory malarskie. Elwira, Marti, zaniesiecie je potem do pracowni plastycznej. Klasycznie, otwierając drzwi, wystarczy już teleportów na dzisiaj.

*

Po zajęciach Tissaia nie od razu poszła do swojego gabinetu. Najpierw ustawiła na właściwych miejscach wszystkie używane przyrządy. Poprawiła też krzesło jednej z adeptek, zasunięte nie dość starannie. Otworzyła okno i ułożyła fałdy firanki. Wiedziała, że to obowiązek sprzątaczki i że nie powinna tego robić, że na jej stanowisku to wręcz śmieszne, ale absolutnie się tym nie przejmowała. Lubiła ład. Pomagał jej się zastanowić, a dziś miała sporo do przemyślenia. Arcymistrzyni wiedziała, że większość adeptek woli się nie przemęczać. Dziewczęta marzyły tylko o tym, by skończyć szkołę, odcierpieć praktyki i zacząć wreszcie zarabiać i korzystać z życia. Na ich tle Margarita Laux-Antille wyróżniała się ciekawością i pasją do magii. Niestety wyróżniała się też lekkomyślnością i poszukiwaniem dróg na skróty, a to mogło się okazać groźne, wróżyło też szybkie wypalenie zawodowe. Była jednak bardzo młoda, dało się ją jeszcze ukształtować. Tak, pomyślała Tissaia, zamykając drzwi sali. To może być dobry materiał na asystentkę… o ile nie narobi głupstw na egzaminach końcowych. Arcymistrzyni postanowiła odpytywać ją wyjątkowo starannie.

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na forumową akcję, prompt: http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,julian_sztatler,wio_koniku.html Z promptu wzięłam lokomocję i starcie starego z nowym. ;)


End file.
